


all up on your frame, baby say my name

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arrowwave, Begging, Greenwave, M/M, Mick calls Oliver 'princess' bc Queen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!mick, no beta I die the same way I came into the world screaming and crying, plus he so would, top!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: The ex con resisted the urge to roll his eyes even as a lazy grin made its way on his face. Oliver was ridiculous in the best way. If he had to pick one thing he liked about the vigilante, it would have to be these rare moments when he wasn't Oliver Queen, or the Green Arrow, or Mayor Queen. Just Oliver, a hot guy who could pin Mick down with one hand and make him come with the other.





	all up on your frame, baby say my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).



> Happy birthday, loser. I wish you knew what song the title is from BUT YOU DON'T LISTEN TO CIARA, YOU UNCULTURED TURNIP.
> 
> Fic takes place in an unspecified time bc PWP. Time doesn't matter, it's a concept made by man-- *goes on a three hour incoherent tangent to defend my inability to pick a timeframe bc that would require more plot*

Mick muffled his gasp with a grunt as he tried in vain to seem unaffected by the three fingers jammed up against his prostate, a hand jacking him off, and Oliver goddamn Queen's mouth leaving bites and beard burn along the inside of his thighs.

"Now don't do that," the younger brunet lifted his mouth away from the frankly impressive bruise he was sucking into the crease where thigh met pelvis. He offered Mick what he assumed was as close to a pout as the vigilante could produce. "Half the fun is knowing I'm taking you apart. Come on, moan for me."

"Not gonna happen."

Oliver's brow quirked up with interest. "Is that a challenge?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, Princess."

Mick propped himself up by his elbows to pull the former billionaire into a messy kiss. A moan vibrated through his throat when a particularly hard thrust against his prostate made stars burst in his vision and precum ooze from his dick, it made the slide of a calloused hand that much sweeter. His breathing became heavy when Oliver's fingers curled perfectly against the gland. He panted wetly against Oliver's smirking face.

"Come on, Mick," Oliver leaned closer to growl into the older man's ear, "say you want me to fuck you."

"In your dreams."

"Precisely where I got the dialogue from."

The ex con resisted the urge to roll his eyes even as a lazy grin made its way onto his face. Oliver was ridiculous in the best way. If he had to pick one thing he liked about the vigilante, it would have to be these rare moments when he wasn't Oliver Queen, or the Green Arrow, or Mayor Queen. Just Oliver, a hot guy who could pin Mick down with one hand and make him come with the other.

Speaking of which..

A sound that could only be described as a whine left Mick's throat when he felt the other man's fingers drag achingly slow out of his hole whilst the hand around his cock disappeared. He could afford to feel embarrassed later at the needy sounds spilling up from his mouth after he got off. It was time for some begging.

"Please," Mick groaned. He could feel his asshole twitch at the feeling of being empty, Oliver left him _gaping_. 

"Please?" Oliver parroted.

The older of the pair glared with as much fury as he could muster given the situation, Oliver gave him a smile before repositioning Mick's legs so they weren't bent at the knee over the latter's arms.

"What're you doing, Princess?"

Mick grunted in surprise when Oliver quickly pounced onto his lap, cock bobbing with the same carefree glee as he settled over his groin. The ex con's cock was nestled right against the part of Oliver's cheeks. What Mick wouldn't do to see what his dick looked like rubbing against the younger hero's ass.

"Miiick," Oliver crooned. He lowered his face down to the time traveler's. "If you don't tell me what you want me to do, I'm just going to have to take care of myself without making you come."

The darker haired man glared half heartedly. "You're bluffing."

Without breaking eye contact, Oliver stuck his tongue out to let a large glob of saliva drip from his mouth and onto Mick's belly. Blue eyes still locked with brown, Oliver let out a guttural moan as he rut his hips forward to drag his dick over his lover's slick stomach. He did it again, and again, and again until he was rutting at a fast pace with his strong thighs keeping Mick in place.

"Mi-ick," Oliver moaned. He had one hand pressed against the heaving chest below him and the other fisted in his own golden brown hair.

Mick couldn't tear his eyes away from the show happening right on top of him. The way Oliver's dick slid back and forth through the mess of spit and precum on his belly, the borderline pornographic moans coming from his mouth, and the way the thin sheet of sweat clinging to his body made his scars and tattoos look like art pieces. He knew once he said the magic words that Oliver would change, but God, it would be so worth it if it meant Oliver would sink his cock into Mick's ass.

"Oliver," Mick called, his voice low and almost pleading, "Oliver, fuck me. Fuck me right now."

Oliver stopped, his glazed over eyes tried to focus on Mick's face. He was so _close_. "That's all you had to say, babe."

Mick shouldn't have been so surprised at how swiftly the younger man went from sitting on him to getting comfortable between Mick's thighs. He sucked in a shaky breath when he felt fingers tease at his hole coupled with the familiar press of Oliver's dick. Unashamed, the thief moaned at the delicious feeling of being filled inch by inch until their hips were pressed close. Oliver took the liberty to drape himself carefully over Mick, mindful of his member stretching Mick's ass and the fact that the latter wasn't much of a fan of feeling trapped. He passed the time waiting for Mick to adjust by sucking more bruises into Mick's neck and nibbling his ear. His left hand trailed up Mick's torso, he made sure to take extra care to avoid scratching his burns, to cup his strong jaw so he could pull him in for a kiss.

Oliver pulled back his hips slowly only to thrust back into his lover's body with a powerful force. He knew Mick wasn't one for slow lovemaking, and Oliver Queen wasn't one to disappoint. His hips rolled forward, slamming into Mick's ass with abandon. Every few thrusts he'd ram against his prostate, making more moans and other delightful noises spill from Mick's lips as he let go. The sounds only increased in volume when the vigilante went back to pumping Mick's erection.

The younger man drank in the sight of his lover coming apart on his dick. For all of Mick's tough, fuck-you-I'm-the-shit attitude, he was quite lovely when he just gave in to pleasure, when he let his primal urges dictate his actions. Kiss. Bite. Bite. Suck. Moan. Clench. Fuck. Moan. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Hh, I'm gonna come, Princess," Mick gasped into Oliver's mouth, "fuck me harder."

Oliver threw Mick's left leg over his shoulder to give him space to go deeper, push faster, harder into Mick. He could feel the way Mick's ass clenched around him that let him know he wasn't lying about being close. The hand around Mick's dick sped up too, he timed the twist of his fist to match when he pushed in.

It only took a few more thrusts for the ex con to come with a shout, his dick spurt over Oliver's abs and hand. There was nothing quite like the sight of Mick with his hands fisted in the sheets while he pushed back and forth trying to choose between Oliver's dick or his fist. Seeing the way Mick's brown eyes projected nothing but bliss and feeling him clamp down on his dick was enough for the younger hero to come too. Oliver slowed his thrusts and let go of Mick's oversensitive dick.

Mick grabbed Oliver by the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss that made the dick still in him twitch with interest.

"Easy, kid, I'm not ready for round two."

The former billionaire pouted--again, the closest thing to a pout--for a brief second before giving him a smirk. "What if you fuck me next?" 

".. Keep talkin'."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! And one birdy in particular, what's up, fucker? Having a good day? Read any good books, see any good movies? I wrote this fic bc I couldn't write any of the others I'm currently working on for my Naruto Secret Santas, and I figured since your Christmas present is coming late that I might as well give you a gift that will be on time. Stop smiling, loser. I'm not a nice person, you're delusional. 
> 
> Anyways, hope this short ass fic was to all of your likings. Smut is not my strong suit, but I am trying to improve. Take care this lovely holiday season even if you don't celebrate anything. December's a nice time to be with people you like. Go play in snow, drink coquitos, fight a priest. Do you, homie. Above all, don't be a shithead and make edits of Mick Rory and Hinata Hyuuga and send them to your friend who hates anime. That's my job and my job exclusively.
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
